Mission x2
by Vaerin7
Summary: Tsunade is bored, so she targets Naruto! He's going through a change, into a female that is, and needs an uninterested guard. The mission is given to Sasuke without thought, but does Kakashi and Kyuubi have a hidden mission mixed in?


This was one of my first fics for SasuNaru. I thought it was kind of funny, but who am I to judge... there's bias there, it's my fic ;p Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! It took forever to get some feedback on a couple of my fics. I blame the fact they weren't M rated... perverts. =)

* * *

><p>Mission x 2<p>

The all powerful Hokage, ruler of Konoha and strongest shinobi in the village… is bored. This doesn't seem to be a bad thing, but those who know her tremble at the thought of being victim to this cunning woman's boredom. Hatake Kakashi, her favored shinobi and birth father to the village's prized Sharingan heir, watches in amusement as her mind schemes a plan to alleviate her boredom. Suddenly, her answer comes barging through her office door.

"Tsunade-hag!" Naruto yells in a panic. "Tsunade-hag, I have an emergency!"

"I don't have time for your problems, brat. I have work to do."

"Fine, go back to your important work. I'm sure paperwork is so much more interesting than an adolescence's embarrassing demonic bloodline."

"Wait!" Tsunade calls. "Did you say 'embarrassing'?"

"I figured that'd be the word you caught," the energetic blonde nods. "It's the day before my sixteenth birthday, so I'll be gaining access to a new ability. It's a demonic bloodline known as the 'Split Persona', the bloodline limit that allows a kitsune from Kyuubi's clan to give birth in any form. Unfortunately, to gain the abilities of a female… I have to turn into one for a short period of time."

"Yes! Finally, something interesting!" Tsunade cheers. "I knew you were my favorite for a reason. So… what can I do to help?"

"I get enough attention as a boy, but as a girl I'll look even more like a kitsune. I might need a guard… someone trustworthy and uninterested," he nods solemnly. "Please find someone I can trust."

"Not to worry, brat. I have you covered."

"Send them to my apartment tomorrow afternoon," Naruto smiles. "I have the money to pay them…"

"I'm not taking any chances," Tsunade interrupts quickly. "This is a demon trait and must be dealt with cautiously. I'll pay a highly trained Anbu to guard you; it'll be an A-ranked mission. Go home and leave everything to me."

"Thank you, Tsunade-hag."

Kakashi waits until Naruto, the blonde fox Anbu and second greatest Anbu leader, leaves and takes up a spot next to Tsunade.

"I need demonic help. Get my cat Anbu," she says. "This seems the perfect mission for him."

"Fine, but I have the right to pass his foul temper off to you," the copy-nin grins.

"Bring… it… on."

The next afternoon, the cat Anbu is standing on Naruto's doorstep. He raises a fist and knocks on the door, waiting impatiently for the blonde to answer. The door is flung open and the Anbu is taken by surprise, staring in shock at the slender blonde woman dripping wet in a towel. She has short spiky blonde hair, tan skin, sparkling blue eyes, and three whisker scars on each cheek.

"I was informed by Tsunade that you would give me the details of my A-ranked mission," the masked cat bows.

"Oh, right. Come on in."

The Anbu shinobi follows the female inside, not so eager for the mission anymore. He thought he was guarding someone important the way the Hokage made it sound, but this female will most likely take unwanted interest in him like all the others. He's once again surprised when the scantily clad female moves in front of him and puts a hand on her hip, taking an almost commanding air.

"This is how it goes… Don't get any ideas; I'm not interested in you. I'm going through a demonic puberty, so don't take advantage of me just because I'm submissive by nature. If you touch me I'll kick your ass, if you look at me wrong I'll kick your ass, and if you say my name with any sort of lusting tone _I'll kick your ass_. Your job is to protect me from everyone else, don't let me get close to anyone… _no one_, got it?"

"What if they're already…"

"I'm single and I'm not seeing anyone."

"What if you…"

"I don't care how much I look like I want it, I don't. You can't believe anything I say about that specific topic. Being submissive by nature automatically makes me want anything a dominant wants," the teen glares. "If you fail this mission… you'll have to deal with my mother."

"That sounds like a threat, but I'm just not scared of psychotic women."

"My mother's not a woman."

"Look, as strange as that sounds, I'm just here to do my job. That being said, it would help if you got dressed and told me your name," the cat Anbu sighs.

The female stares blankly at the Anbu, blinking a couple times before looking herself over. Then a mischievous look graces her features and she takes in her bodyguard thoughtfully.

"You don't recognize me?" she grins.

"Should I?"

"I'll give you a clue. You… are a teme," she smiles.

"What? That's not exactly the way you should be talking to the person holding your life right now."

She sighs in irritation, reaching up and pulling off his Anbu mask. Sasuke's sharingan eyes glare angrily at the girl from beneath his long raven bangs.

"Sasuke-teme," she challenges once more.

"what… is your… problem?" he grinds out trying to mind his temper.

"For crying out loud, teme! do I have to spell it out for you? Can't you recognize your own best friend when you see him… uh, I mean, her?"

Sasuke stares at Naruto for a moment, his normally stoic features hiding his shock well. His eyes fade back to onyx, a hand running itself through his raven hair that still spikes in the back. He's grown nicely, six foot five, and his porcelain body is feminine and built with slender muscle. Naruto has always admired the way his lithe body moves so predatorily, never making a sound.

"Dobe," he remarks. "This is a joke, right? I mean, Tsunade's evil when she's bored but she wouldn't _dare_ do something like this to _me_."

"I asked her to find someone that wouldn't be interested. Obviously, she thought you were the best candidate. I mean, how interested can you be when you know it's me and you have five partners already?"

"Go get dressed," Sasuke sighs.

Naruto huffs and walks into her room, screaming in fear and alerting Sasuke. He hurries into her room, just catching someone leaving her window. He walks over to check, finding the lock broken and the window ajar. He shuts the window and looks toward Naruto, surprised to see his normally grinning friend near tears. Sasuke walks over to Naruto and pulls her into his arms, hushing her and whispering assurances in her ear. Once she calms down, he goes to leave so she can dress.

"Don't leave!" she yells in panic. "What if he comes back?"

"You want me to stay while you're getting dressed?"

"I trust you," Naruto pouts. "Besides, I'm comfortable with you… and I feel safer when you're around."

"When this mission is over, I have a feeling I'll be eager to forget it," the black leopard demon mumbles.

He takes up a post in front of the window and looks away from his best friend's new form, waiting impatiently for Naruto to dress. His impatience doesn't come from discomfort; he's never uncomfortable around the opposite sex… or the same sex for that matter. He has nothing to be embarrassed about, he's the perfect male in demon standards _and_ human standards, but he's always made it a rule to stay away from submissive demons in heat. They're too needy in his opinion, so he doesn't bother with them. Although he's known for his amazing self-control, he finds his eyes moving to watch his best friend get dressed. His mask is back in place, so it still looks as though he's looking away. Naruto is drying off, allowing him to see the slender curves and damp tan skin. She pulls on some pants, Sasuke's eyes following the fabric's movement, and then looks around.

"Sasuke," she says startling him. "Can you hand me the shirt beside you?"

He grabs the shirt on the back of the chair beside him, handing it to Naruto and struggling not to stare mindlessly at her bare torso. She smiles at him and pulls the tight blue shirt on.

"I have to go grocery shopping today, so you have to come with me," she states.

"Fine, but I'm not sticking around at night if you don't buy something edible."

"You're staying the night?"

"After your intruder, I don't trust the villagers enough to take time off. I'm an extremely light sleeper, so they won't get very close."

The village marketplace is packed, but a path is made to allow the beautiful kitsune through. Kiba and the others stare with dropped jaws, shocked to see such an attractive woman. Neji and Kiba immediately hurry to crowd Naruto, a grin on Kiba's face and lust in Neji's eyes. Sasuke notices the look in Naruto's blue orbs at once, remembering two very important facts. If he fails he has to deal with Naruto's mother… and Naruto's mother is Kyuubi. He shudders at the thought of facing that huge fang-filled mouth and moves to block the boys' advance.

"Hey, Uchiha, what's the big idea?" Kiba barks.

Sasuke glances back at a bashful Naruto, who's obviously trying to turn the boys on. He can smell her arousal as well as theirs, his strong demonic senses warning him that the closer Naruto is to a person the more attracted she'll be to them.

"Are you guys really that eager to get in her pants?" he wonders.

"Why?" Neji wonders suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sasuke says innocently. "Just remember, when you hit your peak the name you want to scream… is Naruto."

The boys pale and the girls start to laugh, leaving Naruto to come to her senses. She blushes and hides further behind Sasuke, thinking her friends are laughing at her. Suddenly, she feels someone grab her butt and she squeals. Sasuke turns in time to see an older shinobi grab Naruto and pull her to his chest, sparking uncontrolled heat in her eyes. The feline demon moves quickly, yanking Naruto away and throwing a couple shuriken to pin the shinobi to a shop wall.

"We have to hurry," he remarks. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep you in large crowds."

"See you guys later," Naruto smiles.

Before going back to Naruto's apartment, Sasuke grabs some things from his house. Once they get back, Naruto puts away the groceries and Sasuke lays out his sleeping bag. He goes into the kitchen, trying to decide what to make for dinner since Naruto's not the most talented cook.

"Hey," Naruto greets in a sultry voice. "Are you hungry?"

"Naruto, I'm not interested in you," Sasuke frowns. "Now sit over there until I get dinner fixed."

The blonde pouts and sits down at the table, watching Sasuke move throughout her kitchen with the same deadly grace he shows in battle. The older shinobi can feel Naruto's eyes on his back, trying harder to ignore his demonic instincts that tell him to jump her.

*Look at him, * Kyuubi says slyly. *A fine specimen of a demon. So powerful, beautiful, and with such pedigree. Can you sense his arousal? He wants you, kit. You deserve him. *

*I want him. *

*I approve _only_ him, kit. His seed will take well… His cubs will be strong and healthy… He will make a wonderful mate. *

Naruto is snapped back to reality when a plate is set in front of her. Sasuke sits across from her, calmly eating while the blonde watches him. After a moment, he sets down his chopsticks and looks up at his friend.

"What?"

"You're so cute," she smiles.

"No. I'm stronger than that Naruto," Sasuke frowns. "I have a job to do and I _never_ mix work with pleasure."

Naruto pouts and starts to eat, upset Sasuke is so hard to get to. After dinner, they both do dishes and Naruto goes to bed before Sasuke. While Sasuke checks outside for intruders, Naruto tries to sleep. When Sasuke returns, he hears soft noises coming from the bedroom. He moves into the room, almost gasping at the sight of Naruto practically inviting an intruder into her bed. He rolls his eyes and walks forward, grabbing the man by the back of his shirt and opening the window to throw him out. He then walks back to a pouting Naruto, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring hard.

"What… are you… doing?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Naruto cries. "I just… want someone to lie down with."

"… Being your bodyguard is taxing, dobe," the older demon grumbles.

Sasuke climbs in next to Naruto and fights back a cringe when she cuddles up to him, searching for the warmth a fire demon like Sasuke possesses. During the night, all Sasuke can concentrate on is the alluring scent of Naruto's pheromones. He struggles to ignore the scent, but his demonic instincts are getting stronger.

*It's Naruto, for goodness sake! * Sasuke screams mentally. *She won't stay a 'she' forever. *

He glances over at his best friend, taking in her angelic face as she sleeps. He sighs and forces himself into a light sleep, determined to get a little rest before the next day.

Two days later, Naruto goes to train with Jaraiya. Sasuke asks Kakashi to go with him, mainly to help beat up Jaraiya should he try anything. As Naruto trains, Sasuke talks to his father.

"She's driving me crazy," he states. "What's her problem anyway, why's she such a… floozy?"

"She's a kitsune, they're very… friendly… by nature."

"She's been trying to get to me lately."

"Has she?"

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke glares. "I just don't understand why Tsunade would place a naturally dominant demon, like myself, as a submissive demon's bodyguard. Didn't it occur to her the part of the job I'd be interested in is the 'body'?"

"This is you we're talking about, it took you months to start acting on your own heat."

"I've faced a lot of challenges, but if this goes on I'm tempted to just take her myself," Sasuke remarks. "With my mark on her, I won't have to worry about others taking interest."

"Well… she is powerful, very exotic, and her pedigree is pretty impressive," Kakashi muses. "I approve. Plus, she's extremely fertile right now. If you do take her, I might just get my first grandchild."

"Shouldn't you be telling me how bad an idea it is?"

"Tsunade has to learn to think before acting sometimes."

"Hn."

Sasuke stares at Naruto, oblivious to the very possessive aura he's holding. No one dares to go up to Naruto while Sasuke's Sharingan is burning with an inhuman flame, so he has time to think. The minute they reach Naruto's apartment, he leans down to the girl half a head shorter than him and kisses the nape of her neck. She sighs and turns to face him; lust thick in her eyes and another emotion Sasuke doesn't recognize hiding in the fog.

"Now you want me?" she smiles teasingly.

"Yes."

"How badly?"

Sasuke's power surges to show his dominance, his body aching to touch his blonde fox. Naruto submits quickly, reaching to touch Sasuke's cat mask before taking it off the side of his head where he moved it before kissing her. Sasuke doesn't wait for Naruto to move forward, lifting her against the wall and locking their lips together forcefully. He runs his hands all along her body, moving his lips along her jaw and neck, and finally starts to unbutton and unzip her pants. She pulls his shirt off and wraps her legs around his waist, keeping herself up so he can carry her to the bedroom easier. Once on the bed, the remaining clothes are tossed wherever. Sasuke straddles naruto's waist, kissing her roughly and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moans, moving her tongue along his quickly sharpening canines. A noise from outside garners Sasuke's attention and he glances at the window with his burning Sharingan eyes, the lethal aura scaring off the intruder. At his blonde's protests, he moves his attention back to her. He presses the tip of his arousal against her entrance, eager to find release within her. He thrusts in quickly to get the pain out of the way, shushing Naruto when she cries out. He kisses up her tears, waiting for her to get used to his size. She rocks against him, moaning happily when Sasuke starts to thrust in and out. His pace picks up on Naruto's breathless requests, his thrusts becoming rougher and deeper. Naruto sees white and her body shudders in orgasm, her walls tightening around Sasuke. He thrusts deeply a few more times and plants his seed deep inside his kitsune, resisting the urge to bite down on her neck in marking. He holds himself above Naruto on shaky limbs, pulling his softening member out of her and moving to lie beside her. She immediately curls up against him, both their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. They don't say anything; just relax in the comfort of each other's embrace. Soon, Naruto's asleep and Sasuke is wary of more intruders.

*No one will take my mate from me, * he hisses mentally.

The next afternoon, the advances are worse and soon the two are cornered. It's almost as if Naruto's demonic pheromones are driving the human villagers insane, causing them to seek her out in lust. Sasuke never has that problem for a couple reasons… he's dominant and everyone was like that to begin with. His possessiveness and anger gets the better of him.

"Oh, for the love of…" Sasuke growls.

He grabs Naruto and sinks his canines into her neck where it flows into his shoulder, marking her as his. A disappointed groan comes from the others, the group dispersing as Sasuke glares at them.

"There. Now no one can have her," he yells.

Naruto just stares at him in surprise, and then grins foolishly as she hugs him. In a puff of smoke, she changes back into her male form.

"Hey! I'm back to normal!"

"Great, now get off me."

"It's not fair to only love a part of me, teme," Naruto pouts.

"Shut up, dobe," he smirks before kissing the blonde.

"Mom was right, you are a good mate."

"… What?"

Naruto grins and runs off, Sasuke following close behind. Tsunade watches her plan unfold with a sly smile, telling Kakashi she put Sasuke on the mission knowing what would happen. It's no secret she's been impatient with Sasuke's refusal to get a permanent mate, so this mission was a cover to hide her true intentions. She never ceases to amaze the copy-nin.

* * *

><p>Whoo-hoo! The end! I bet you guys were just begging for this part, huh? If not... then you stopped reading before you got here =) I don't blame you ;p Laters! d^^b (I love that emote. It took be forever to realize those were hands with the thumbs up ;p )<p> 


End file.
